Midnight Frost
by Aijou829
Summary: "I never bother him when he sneaks away to make these treats because I'm not sure why he does it. Perhaps he's struggling with another flashback or the nightmares which he keeps from me keep him awake."
1. Chapter 1

We've been living together for a while now and I've been reluctant to move much closer but in the middle of the night I wake. I'm drowsy but I know that something is out of place. He's left the bed. This happens more often than I would like to admit I have noticed but I stretch and glide out of bed seeking my boy with the bread. I find him where he always is; at the kitchen table preparing some frilly pastry or whatever. I watch him silently as I always do and try to ignore the part of me that feels jealous of these goodies which drag him from our bed in the middle of the night.

I never bother him when he sneaks away to make these treats because I'm not sure why he does it. Perhaps he's struggling with another flashback or the nightmares which he keeps from me keep him awake. I also take this time to selfishly enjoy the scene he makes shirtless under the moon with a hard look of concentration and a gentle hand. I lick my lip. Nothing sensual. My mouth is just dry, I tell myself. I wouldn't dare to cross his path in search of water. With my skills in the forest though, I'm certain I could slip past him and silently get one without him noticing. His determined focus on his desserts would aid in my stealth but I remain still in the doorframe.

Petal after petal he places the sweet paint upon the crumbling sugary canvas. My eyes follow the line of his sturdy shoulders to his strong hands. I remember how such gentle hands caressed my face in a dark gloomy cave. How those hands wrung my throat desperately within an impenetrable fortress. I miss those hands. I lean heavily against the wood of the entryway and feel the rough texture against my face. It's no substitute for those calluses of his but it grounds me none the less. I sigh quietly and imagine the taste of frosting. I hate sweets but I can't imagine hating anything made by Peeta. I walk forward and place my hands against his back.

The quick stiffening of his stature gives me pause. Perhaps I have intruded on a ritual to stave off his demons. He could turn now and snap me like a twig. I'm too close. He lets out a deep breath and relaxes with a chuckle.

"Katniss." He draws my name out in his deep voice. It's reverent as it always is but it's also weary.

Now that I know there's no danger I rest my cheek against his back and release a sigh of my own.

"Did you have a nightmare." He turns his face to give me a worried glance over his shoulder but I only shake my head softly against him. He turns to face me and I must remove myself form him. He rests one hand on my shoulder and places the other on my forehead. "Why aren't you in bed?"

I give him an annoyed look which I hope conveys the same question with a bit more malice. He shifts awkwardly on his feet for a moment and removes his hands form me to scratch the back of his head.

"I just thought I'd finish a few of these for an order placed for tomorrow." He looks back to the table then at me.

Who the hell in our district need this many pastries by tomorrow? He used to be such a great liar.

"Come on. Let's go back to sleep." He turns and walks toward the stairs but I'm still taking in the table full of cookies. I run my hand along the bag of frosting and leave it there.

He notices I'm not following him and turns around. I look at him for a moment then hold out the bag to him. It takes Peeta a moment but he returns to me obediently and takes it from me.

I glance at the flowers he has made so precisely and then stare directly into his eyes and lift my palm to him.

"Show me."

My demand draws a confused face from him but he eventually complies without a word. Slowly he designs a flower in my hand. His movements are careful, and the sheen of sweat gathers on his brow. He's nervous. I can sense his desperation to make this the most perfect creation he has ever endeavored. I wait patiently until he pulls away. It's a small thing. No bigger than an acorn but it's so very intricate. I take a short moment to admire his work before I bring it to my mouth and swallow it. I still hate sweets but it wasn't awful and I manage to maintain a blank face as he watches me with earnest attention.

He smiles and I can't help but smile back. I move to him and place a soft kiss against his lips. He seems to savor the sugar on my tongue as our moment stretches into the night. I lean back and watch him in the pale light. His eyes search me and I can tell he's worried.

I remain calm. I'm only wondering what I could possibly give to him in return for all he's done. I already know what he wants. My only struggle is my pride. I take a second and release a breath before kissing him again.

He's shocked but he doesn't complain. He closes his eyes and holds me.

What good is my pride if I can't make him happy. I make the decision then to give him everything.

**There's kind of a part two but with recent developments I'm not really sure I can post it on this site anymore. If you want to read it and you know a good place to put it let me know and I'll put it out there for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

I put my hands on his shoulders and he gives no struggle as I guide him to sit. His eyes stay trained on mine and I straddle him in his chair. As I look into his eyes, slowly pulling my hair back from my shoulder and pull aside the strap of my nightgown. I watch his throat while he swallows then make my next demand.

"Show me."

He doesn't hesitate this time. There is no tremble to his hands as he guides the cool mixture across my skin and I can smell the sweet scent of it while he works. I watch his face while he makes movements that are more sure and confident, but I remain still.

When he completes his task his eyes return to mine and I lean towards him. "This one is yours."

He swallows again and maintains eye contact as he tilts his head towards his work. He relishes in the moment as his lips press against my shoulder to taste my skin, more than the sugar, I'm sure. His eyes drift shut and a soft groan escapes him. His tongue laves against my skin to capture any hint of missed frosting which is merely an excuse to taste more of me. I allow this.

He releases me by a hair's breadth and breathes deeply against my skin then pulls back slowly.

I move my hair again and release the opposite strap but still reveal nothing much further than mu collar bone. I can see the deep burning within his eyes as he watches mine. I sweep a hand across the top of my breast and he immediately obliges my silent request. He leans in again working at a much faster pace this time and with him in reach I too lean forward and lay wet kisses across his exposed neck. When he finishes he twists a hand in my hair while I finish by placing one kiss on his shoulder where he decorated mine. We both separate but his hand stays clenched in my hair. Our eyes connect and I release a short giggle as I realize that he thinks we are taking turns.

"I can't reach this one either Peeta." I whisper.

His breathing is harsh and he licks his lips. I can feel the sack of frosting weigh heavily in my lap as he releases it to grip my hip.

I can't help but tilt my head back as his lips meet the top of my breast. He's gentle but so very urgent. On hand becomes tighter on my scalp while the hand on my hip rises to firmly grip my other breast through my clothing and I let him. My hips begin to sway against him and he slowly meets my movements with his own. Soon a release something between a soft moan and a sigh and the hand at my breast tugs at my gown.

Once my chest is exposed he leans back to admire the view. I hold up the bag again and he takes it without meeting my eyes.

"I'm making frosting flowers on your breasts, real or not real?" I almost want to slap him but I can't bring myself to ruin the moment.

"Real." My breathing has changed and I sound pleading and desperate because I am.

He gives a curt nod then throws the frosting on the floor when he's done to press one hand firmly at my lower back. The other slightly pushes up the hem of my dress to squeeze my thigh while he sucks on my nipple hard to get off all the sweet sugary paste.

I moan loud and clear this time and tug on his beautiful blonde hair. I don't know when my hands got there or when my rocking against his crotch became so rough but I'm enjoying it too much to care.

I blush when I hear the wet pop of his mouth releasing me but I'm suddenly too distracted by his lips and tongue against my own to be embarrassed for long.

He still has one hand firmly at my back as he stands and uses the other to guide my legs about his waist but I'm way ahead of him. He stumbles up the stairs to our room leading and bumping into walls at random intervals. They seem to be around the time I bite his lower lip. Duly noted.

The air whooshes out of me as he lands on top of me with little ceremony. We're on the bed though so I won't complain. He's weaving small "I love you"s and "You're beautiful"s as his attempts to kiss all of me. My patience wears of and I grab his hair to place a solid kiss on his mouth to get him focused.

Meanwhile my feet are trying to push his pants of his hips. It works and he tries to kick them off when they reach his ankles. Unfortunately his prosthetic leg gets stuck but I couldn't care less and I'm sure in a few seconds he won't either. With my nightgown still tangles on my hips I attempt to lift myself enough to pull it off along with my panties.

His underwear made off with his pants, thank you feet, and I'm moving against him to let him know exactly what I'm planning next.

He pulls back and looks at my eyes. "We're about to make love. Real or not real?"

"Real." I stroke his face gently knowing that he needs reassurance more than I do at this moment.

He nods with a determined loo on his face and then kisses me. It's firm and filled with emotion. I grip his shoulders tightly and he begins lo lower himself slowly.

I clench my teeth and try to smile while he gives me a worried look. I couldn't fool snow and I'm definitely not fooling him. My breath is shallow and I sound a bit frantic but I still want this. I suck on his neck and he moans and jerks forward. I moan along with him. I look at him and take a deep breath. I move again and he gets the message.

By the end we're both covered in sweat but I'm boneless beneath him and despite how heavy he is upon me, he's exactly where I want him. I kiss his neck softly and he rolls over to let me breathe. I get close so he can wrap his arms around me. The heat from moments ago is lost to the chill of the night and I leave an arm across his chest to share the favor. I can feel his smile as he kisses the top of my head. It's too cute for me but I'm tired and he's wanted this way longer than I have. The least I can do is let him have this moment. I sigh with my head laid on his chest and soon I'm fast asleep.


End file.
